Jack Finally gets his Jill
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 2 of the Negaforce Saga


Jack Finally gets his Jill  
  
Note: This is a sequel to "The Sinister Six", which was one of the few Darkwing Duck fan-fictions I have written in a long time. After re-reading it, I noticed the epilogue of the story left the relationship of John Quackerwitz and Jillian Featherstone up in the air. It also alluded to Negaduck's 'wandering eye', but after John's threats, he decides to remain faithful to NegaMorgana. (She has been mentioned in other Darkwing fics. I must give credit where credit is due. If it weren't for such talented writers such as Sparky, Rebecca and a certain Guns n' Roses fan I can't place my finger on at the moment...but to you and the rest of the fans, this fanfic is devoted to). Part II of the NegaForce Saga.  
  
"A lady always appreciates a guy who can make her laugh !"—Genie, 'Aladdin'  
  
Prologue  
  
Jillian Featherstone had become part of the Sinister Six, and was pleased to be a part of the group. But, she pondered of a better name for the Sinister Six. This name had already been taken from Marvel Associates. Besides, the hate mail wouldn't stop flowing in, and the Marvel Company wasn't very pleased with the group's new name. Either they could change it or face copyright infringement. Jillian felt responsible for this, since she had suggested a name change. "Glitter ! A word with you !", Negaduck screamed at the top of his lungs. "Ooooh, the boss is really peeved at you !", Megavolt snickered, nudging her in the ribcage. Quackerjack's lip stuck out in a sorrowful pout. Jillian shrugged, and hastened her journey to Negaduck's office.  
  
"Glitter, this is all your fault ! Fix it NOW !", Negaduck said, fuming, his hands clenched into fists. "I never meant to get us into trouble with the law, Boss ! If I would've known about Marvel super villains, I would've changed it !", Jillian answered, placing her hands in front of her face in defense. "Well, then change it, you moron !", Negaduck yelled again. "Alright, alright...Let me think here...", Jillian said, beginning to sweat. It seemed that Negaduck enjoyed Jillian's fidgeting as well as her anxiety. "How about the NegaForce ?", Jillian answered, wiping the sweat from her fevered brow. "I like the sound of that ! That will be enough to send our foes whimpering back to their mommies !", Negaduck said, hammering his hand upon the table in victory. It almost made Jillian jump involuntarily from her seat. "I'll make changes immediately. Glitter, you're a genius ! Thanks a mil ! Now, get out of my sight before I change my mind as to how to deal with you later !", Negaduck bellowed. In a dash, Jillian rushed out of the Boss's office and saw the rest of the newly named NegaForce cowering. "When he gets mad like that, he means business...And folks, that can be nasty !", Liquidator said, sticking his tongue out in a sophomoric way. "Maybe we can change his mind later. We don't want him hurting Glitter...", Quackerjack spoke up, standing beside his beloved like a knight of old. "Hmmm, yes of course. She's far too important to our team. Besides, none of the rest of us have the gift of necromancy.", Banana Brain added. The group nodded and murmured their agreements. Jillian smiled and said, "I'm so glad I'm a part of your family. I never would've thought you'd do something to save me." "At first, your ability for necromancy frightened us, but we realized that you wanted to help our cause and us. You're one of us.", Bushroot stated, quite eloquently. The rest of the team nodded, concurring. With a team effort, they decided to treat their leader with a specialty made pizza. After all had been corrected and everything had been completed, Negaduck forgot about throttling Glitter's neck and went to sleep on with a pleasantly full belly.  
  
Chapter 1—Wishes Do Come True  
  
Jillian was so pleased that Negaduck's rage had hurt no one. A simple large dinner had calmed him and caused him to forget what he had been so bitter about. Sighing peacefully, she sat on a marble fountain and tossed a coin into it. As she looked at the ripples spread across the water, she saw her reflection joined by that of John's. She felt her heart flutter. "Oh, Jack...I wish I could tell you how much I care about you.", she thought, placing her hand over her heart. She sighed softly and lowered her hand into the water, playfully swirling it around with her long, slender fingers. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice. "Is this seat taken ?", Quackerjack questioned. "Jack !", she said, breathlessly, blushing floridly. Jack sat next to her and clasped her hand tenderly, which only caused her to turn a darker shade of red. Her violet eyes sparkled brightly as she looked at him in adoration. "It's a beautiful day today, isn't it, Jill ?", Jack said, smiling brightly at the woman he cared for dearly. "Yes it is. I'd like to tell you just how much more beautiful you make me feel. I haven't found the courage to say anything until now, but I love you !", Jillian said, wrapping her arms tenderly around Jack's shoulders. Jack visibly flushed and averted his eyes toward his feet momentarily. He saw Jill's eyes focusing intently on him with immense compassion. He couldn't help but grin at her sincere words of affection. "I admit that I have felt the same way. But, I was waiting for you to tell me. I am so happy, I can't help but laugh !", Jack said, chuckling in his jester-like fashion. He lifted her up into his arms and embraced her in response. "Yes, dreams do indeed come true.", he thought while holding Jill close.  
  
Chapter 2—Kicking Back after a Day on the Job  
  
Before long, it was back to the old grindstone with bank heists, robbing, being a general nuisance to the public and Negaduck's favorite, robbing ammunition stores. Jillian sighed. She wished she could return to the fountain where her wish to tell Jack her true feelings was granted. But, that couldn't be done. She had to intimidate others with her gift of black magic in order to complete the "missions" Negaduck had commanded them to complete. It was a long, tiring job. But, the fruits of their labors would be rewarded. They had been stepping up in the crime ring, even tops among F.O.W.L., which was noted to have the most notorious and sinister characters as members. But, wouldn't the Justice Ducks stop them in time ? It had seemed that the forces of good couldn't compete at the time. It wouldn't always remain that way, though. This probability wasn't thought of very often. As long as the NegaForce and F.O.W.L. existed, nothing else really mattered.  
  
After another successful mission completed, the NegaForce decided to take a break. All of them were exhausted. But, Negaduck seemed to be enjoying everyone else's hard work. He sat in his office, joyfully counting the thousands and thousands of dollars his faithful followers had gathered for him. He enjoyed the power that money gave him. With it, he could buy new weapons, new wardrobe and spruce up the hideout a bit. He laughed sinisterly as he flipped the wad of 100-dollar bills through his fingers. In insane enjoyment, he threw it up in the air and bayed, "I'm rich ! I'm filthy, stinking rich ! Mwahahahahaha !" Then, he suddenly fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by cascades of falling 100- dollar bills.  
  
Jillian found it difficult to sleep even though the earlier mission enervated her. For some strange reason, she kept getting back up. Underneath the stars, she gazed up at a crescent moon. It was a spectacular night, and the air was gentle and cool. All of a sudden, she felt a strong, sensitive pair of arms wrap around her. "Couldn't sleep ?", Jack inquired, chuckling lightly. Jill blushed darkly, holding his hands tenderly. "No, I couldn't. But I didn't know you would come out here. It's a pleasant surprise.", Jill replied, finally gathering up the resolve to look Jack in the eyes. Jack's eyes were sparkling, looking bright as turquoises. "Ever since you came into my life, Jill, my life has been filled with sunshine.", Jack said, holding Jill close to his heart. "I love you so dearly Jack. However, I would like to ask you something.", Jill said, gazing deeply into her companion's eyes. Jack gently stroked Jill's hair and smiled brilliantly. "Yes, what is that, my dear Necromancer ?", Jack replied, playing with her hair idly. "Will you marry me ?", Jill said, kissing him lovingly on the nose. For a moment, Jack was taken aback by Jill's proposal. But, he had known her for quite some time now. They had been close for a year now. He laughed hysterically. "Of course I will, Jill ! You know I love you, and I want to be with you as much as I possibly can.", Jack retorted, trying to keep his voice down despite his bliss in finally knowing the answer to his musings about Jill's adoration for him. He swung her about in his embrace in a joyful circle. Placing her back on her feet, he brought her close to him and kissed her sweetly before wishing her sweet dreams.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Every so often, even villains have to take a break from committing crimes. After all, felony is hard work. Negaduck and his minions, as well as some of the agents from F.O.W.L. decided to take a short break from law breaking and enjoy the exotic breezes of a tropical isle offset of St. Canard. Not many had heard of it, so it wasn't well known by anyone but ne'er-do-wells. In a matter of a few days, Jack and Jill were finally wed and could be united together for as long as the both lived. Jack was never so happy in his entire life. It seemed to him that life had a grander purpose, and he discovered true love in Jill. Jill was the only woman who hadn't run away screaming in fear from Jack's love of toys, gags, and his "imaginary friend" Banana Brain. In fact, she found Banana Brain quite charming and spoke to him as well. Well, you know what they say, there is someone out there for almost everybody !  
  
Even during perilous missions, Jack and Jill were always close together even if they had to be apart for separate duties. At one point and time, Jack was rather nervous for Jill's safety because she was pregnant and he wanted no harm to come to her or the child growing inside her. Fortunately, she had only suffered minor bumps and bruises and eluded the capture of the Terror that flaps in the Night. The thrill of the chase had caused her to go into labor. Jack nearly fainted when he was given his son. "I'm a father, me of all people ! I never thought I could be holding this beautiful boy...", he thought, feeling woozy again. The doctors and nurses held him steady. Jill, curious as to what was going on wondered what had happened. "Was the labor successful ?", she questioned, because she hadn't seen Jack Junior yet. The doctors and nurses nodded, escorting Jack to her side. "Isn't he just fabulous ?!", Jack said in an excited whisper, some tears forming in his eyes. "Yes, my dear Jester. He is. We will do our best to care for him even though we are busy in the NegaForce.", Jill stated, getting up from the hospital bed and standing up to kiss Jack Junior and her dear husband. It was certain that the newly made parents would tend to their little one as best they could. And in fact they did. Negaduck, believe it or not, was gracious. He understood, having a child of his own in the Negaverse and a wife that adored him across the dimensions of good and evil. Jack Avian Quackerwitz Jr. would become a welcome addition to the Negaforce in time, but he had already become the affectionate "son" of all the members. Everyone simply adored him, even the sadist Negaduck. I suppose even the blackest of hearts have a soft core. These were the years of astonishment. J.J. would continue to grow, mature and develop a keen intellect like his parents. They had dubbed him with a name, "Illusion" for his grasp of the Dark Arts at a tender age, and his skills of levitating objects. In time, "Illusion's" skills would be a boon for the NegaForce. But, they still increased in number and lived by the mantra that crime does pay if you have the force to back it up. One day, perhaps Justice would have Her day, but it had its hands full elsewhere with other lesser-known criminals. But, in time, Justice would have the last laugh.  
  
The End...  
  
Or is it ? ?  
  
To be concluded...  
  
In the final chapter of the Sinister Six now renamed NegaForce Saga, we meet Lightning and Thunder (the fraternal twins of Megavolt), Tsunami (the daughter of Liquidator), Thorn and Tulip (the twin daughters of Bushroot). Young Jack Junior develops a crush for the simply electrifying Lightning, which she reciprocates. However, an overbearing, overprotective sibling, Thunder does not approve. That is, until J.J. demonstrates that he lives by the Old Code, like his father. This is the finale, where the Justice Ducks gather all the recruits on their team and go head to head in an all out good ol' fashion superhero showdown. Stay tuned for Negaforce VS. Justice Ducks: The Brawl to End 'Em All.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt November 8, 2002  
  
Dedicated to the imaginative minds of Disney animation, and to those who inspired the characters that were created by watching DWD. Without DWD, there would be no innovative characters, and worse yet, there would be no DWD fanfictions ! A world without imagination and laughter would be a dire one indeed. But, I am thankful that we do not live in such a world. 


End file.
